un jouet cassé
by ylg
Summary: Les Perles sont censés être jolies et tenir les affaires de leur maîtresse. Elles ne sont pas des Gemmes à part entière, seulement des accessoires. ::one shot, gen::


**Titre : **Un jouet cassé  
**Auteur : **ylg/malurette  
**Base : **Steven Universe  
**Personnages : **Pearl, Pink Diamond, Rose Quartz  
**Genre : **chara study?  
**Gradation : **PG / K-plus  
**Légalité : **propriété de Rebecca Sugar, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

**Thème :** "_luxury_" pour ladiesbingo (luxe)  
**Continuité/Spoil éventuel : **je m'y suis pris comme un manche mais c'est censé être biaisé par ce que Homeworld _ne sait pas_ ou en tout cas pas tout de suite, de "A Single Pale Rose"  
**Nombre de mots : **~600

oOo

Les Perles sont créées pour être jolies et garder les affaires de leur propriétaire, pour être exhibées, contemplées et enviées par les Gemmes de station plus basse qui n'en possèdent pas et que les Gemmes qui en possèdent ne regardent même pas.  
Ce sont des accessoires de luxe pour les Gemmes les plus haut-placées et les plus méritantes, fabriquéées sur mesure pour correspondre à leur future propriétaire. Elles deviennent un symbole de son statut. Certaines sont sophistiquées et servent d'assistantes, mais ça n'est pas leur but principal. Elles sont surtout ostentatoires. Ce ne sont même pas de vraies gemmes en premier lieu, et sûrement pas de vraies personnes. Les gemmes de plus bas niveau peuvent être soldats ou techniciennes mais elles restent des gemmes, alors que les Perles sont à peine plus que des commodités. De très jolies commodités, bien sûr, et c'est un grand privilège d'en avoir une à soi.

La Perle de Pink Diamond a envoyé promener toutes les attentes qu'elle devait remplir et au passage trahi sa classe en rejoignant la rébellion de Rose Quartz. On pourrait conclure qu'elle a seulement changé de main. Elle était entièrement dévouée à Rose, elle portait son fourreau, elle s'est laissé décorporer encore et encore en se battant avec elle, en la protégeant directement. Elle a même pris directement les armes ! une lance plus précisément, quelque chose d'absolument sans précédent : une Perle avec une lame ! accomplissant la tâche d'un Quartz ! ...et étonnamment bien. Cette Perle était agile et rapide, et visait bien. Elle était jolie... et dangereuse.

Selon la philosophie de Rose Quartz, elle devait quand même se trouver une raison de vivre par elle-même, pour elle-même, de trouver quelle valeur elle a elle-même et pas pour autrui. Mais des habitudes vieilles de plusieurs millénaires sont difficiles à abandonner.  
Il faut plus que la disparition de Rose et la prise d'importance de Steven par la suite pour qu'elle commence à se trouver un nouveau but, oh, et que ce but ne soit pas toujours la même dévotion simplement transférée de Rose à Steven. Quelque chose rien que pour elle...

Si toute l'histoire revenait un jour à Homeworld, les Gemmes seraient effarées d'apprendre comment Pink Diamond a laissé tourné sa Perle, ou ce que Rose Quartz a fait à cette Perle - mais personne ne sait réellement justement. C'est compliqué... Mais on sait que d'une manière ou d'une autre quelque chose l'a convaincue d'abandonner son Diamant, de trahir Homeworld, et de s'attacher à l'assassin de sa propriétaire, et pour corrompue qu'elle était la transformation n'était pas complète pour autant. Pearl était au service d'idéaux pervertis, mais toujours en service, comme elle se devait. Elle ne menait pas. Elle n'avait pas pris une indépendance totale.  
C'est un jouet cassé, une Perle défectueuse, et en tant que telle elle est d'autant plus dangereuse. Elle n'a plus rien à perdre, et n'a jamais eu d'estime pour sa propre existence en premier lieu, seulement pour ce qu'elle pouvait apporter à la Gemme de son choix. Mais le seul fait qu'elle soit capable de choisir au lieu d'obéir aveuglément l'assignation donnée à l'origine, était déjà bien trop.

Les Gemmes ne devraient pas pouvoir dévier de ce pour quoi elles ont été créées, et les Perles encore moins.  
Rose Quartz voulait détruire tout ça, et a échoué. Cette Perle ne voulait pas tant être libre, seulement rester auprès de Rose. Mais c'était déjà un début !


End file.
